Eremika Week 2017
by gingermemequeen
Summary: A compilation of short stories for Eremika Week (October 1-7, 2017).
1. A Relaxing Date

**~NOTICE ABOUT GUEST REVIEWS & COMMENTS ON MY WORKS~:**

Since joining and posting on FF, I have had a lot of issues with Guest reviews, from not being able to reply to readers' important questions/not being able to stop/reprimand certain Guests from spamming/writing harassing reviews. I moderate Guest reviews since there is no option to block them entirely, but I wanted my readers to please follow these instructions I have put in place about Guest reviews and general comments when reading my works:

-If you can, please **DO NOT** write Guest reviews. I want to have the ability to reply to you, especially if you are asking an important question.

-If you _have_ to be a Guest, either do not comment, or only write comments where I do not need to reply to you. Please only write respectful comments as a Guest.

-Please keep your comments respectful. I have nothing wrong with criticism, but if you're going to criticize, please, _please,_ **PLEASE,** do not be on Guest because I often want to hear why you found a story unsatisfactory so I can know how to improve it.

-I would ultimately prefer if you do NOT ask me when the next update is or beg me to update. I update usually once a week in the summer and twice a month during the school year. I don't think that's a very long time to wait, so I ask for your patience.

….

Eremika Day 1: **Crossover/** Superheroes

In which Mikasa decides playing Animal Crossing together would make for a pleasant date for her and Eren

AU in modern world where Eren and Mikasa are dating

Eren and Mikasa face each other on a long couch, their legs sprawled out slightly so their feet just touch. Both gaze intently at the Nintendo 3DS in their hands.

"Is it loading?" Mikasa asks.

"It says it is. It's still doing the spinny thing," Eren complains.

Mikasa groans. "I hope it hurries. I want to see your Animal Crossing town."

"Um, about that, I don't think it's going to be as great as—"

"Ah! Finally! It loaded!" Mikasa exclaims. Her character appears in Eren's town, and she watches as Eren's character walks up to her. Mikasa narrows her eyes.

"What's with your hair?" Mikasa asks.

"What about it?" Eren responds.

"Why do you have the most awful case of bedhead? Have you even been to the Shampoodle?" she asks.

"The what? I don't know. I think I unlocked that. Why, what is it?"

"It changes your hairstyle. Come on, Eren, this is Animal Crossing 101."

"Look, my hair just got like that after I stopped playing for a bit, and I just let it be. I kind of like it anyway," Eren responds.

"Fine. Show me around your town," Mikasa says.

"Uh..." He leads his character further into his town, and Mikasa eagerly follows behind him. She lets out a gasp as he continues walking.

"Now what?" Eren complains.

"You have so many weeds! Do you never pick them?" his girlfriend exclaims.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't really the best date idea," Eren grumbles.

"You've really just let your town go to waste," Mikasa observes. "The whole point is to create the most aesthetically pleasing town. You don't even have paths down."

"I thought the point was to create your town however you wanted," Eren teases.

All at once, Eren's character takes off sprinting on the screen. Mikasa lets out a squeal and leans forward from her comfy position, ripping the DS out of Eren's hand.

"What?!" Eren exclaims. "Now what did I do? Give me that back!" he says, reaching for the blue device as Mikasa holds it above him.

"Do you have any idea what running does on this game? You're going to kill all your grass and flowers!" Mikasa exclaims.

Eren narrows his eyes. He reaches his hand around her waist and pulls her down onto him, successfully snatching the DS from her grasp. Mikasa lets out a gasp and frowns while Eren laughs at her.

"Your poor town," she groans, resting her chin on his chest and glaring at him.

"I think you're a bit too focused on the minimal details of the game," Eren tells her. "I'll stop running, how's that?"

"Fine," Mikasa responds, glancing back at her DS screen.

Eren leads down toward her, and she reaches up to kiss him, still furious at the way he treats his town.

"Can we have fun now?" he asks.

"Okay," she agrees. "Can we get comfier though?"

Eren nods and stretches out. Mikasa lays across him and reaches her hands forward to rest the DS and her arms on the edge of the couch while Eren wraps one arm around her and holds the DS with the other.

"Let's just go play on Tortimer Island," Mikasa suggests. "That way I don't have to see any more of your ghastly town."

"Wow, thanks," Eren remarks.

They lead their characters down to Kapp'n's boat and laugh as they fish together, catch bugs, and of course, test their competitive nature in multiple mini-games. Not much conversation lurks between them besides the occasional laughter or show-off of a great catch.

"See, this is more like it," Eren says as they finish yet another mini game.

"You're right. You can just come visit my town next time as long as you promise not to run," Mikasa scolds.

"I will humbly accept your offer and will take your advice, o' wise master," Eren responds. "Are we done on the island?"

"Yeah," Mikasa agrees.

When they return to Eren's town, Eren glances up toward her from the couch.

"Hey, we done now? Unless you want to insult my town anymore?" Eren questions.

"Nah, but give me some fruit."

"What?"

"Yeah, why do you think I suggested this? I need your town's fruit so I can get them all. I have every fruit except oranges, and that's what you have," Mikasa explains.

Eren gasps. "You...used me?"

"Oh my god, Eren, just let me grab a piece of fruit," Mikasa begs. She watches in horror as a message flashes on her DS screen. Eren is ending the host session.

"Eren! No! I didn't grab an orange!"

Eren snickers beside her, and Mikasa cries out as her character is sent back home to her own town. Mikasa turns around and glares at him. She watches as Eren shuts his DS and smiles at her.

"Darn. Guess you'll have to play again with me," he teases.

Mikasa shoves him lightly. "I'll get my revenge at some point. But fine. We'll play again. And I'm leaving with an orange this time," she says, moving off of him and getting up from the couch.

"Very well. Until next time then."

She rolls her eyes and leans forward. The two share a quick kiss, and then Mikasa eyes him. "You annoy me so much."

"I know," Eren responds, leaning forward to kiss her again.


	2. A Purple Bouquet

Eremika Week Day 2: **Wedding** /New Family

 _Eren and Mikasa prepare to say their vows to each other._

Set in a sort of AU where the Titan threat is gone and Ymir's Curse doesn't exist. Not gonna lie, I'm not that proud of this one and think it's the weakest piece I wrote, but it is what it is.

Mikasa stands in front of an oval mirror, polishing off her silk white dress. Her hand reaches up to grasp a stray dark hair that has fallen in front of her face. She tucks it back into her bun and lets out a nervous sigh.

Her hands are trembling. She did not realize until now. She can barely hold the bouquet filled with bright purple flowers.

Mikasa is never nervous. She's rarely frightened. But today, she is terrified. She can't understand why. Perhaps it is because she never thought this day would come. She thought she'd perish in the mouth of a titan before she ever got to put on a white gown.

But here she is, all dressed up for her big day, awaiting to see the face of the man she loves. She glances ahead at the mirror. What will he think? What will he feel? She anxiously awaits the ceremony that is to take place.

She remembers when Eren proposed to her a few months ago. They had been together for a while, but it still came as a shock to her. To think that she'd get to continue her life by his side when it had seemed impossible to her. She remembers both of them crying and messy kisses exchanged between them. To think now that they would truly be united.

"Mikasa, are you ready?" comes a cheerful voice.

Mikasa spins around to see her colleague, Sasha, in a purple bridesmaid dress. She nods slowly and clutches the bouquet to her chest.

Sasha reassuringly places a hand on her shoulder.

"He's excited to see you," she assures Mikasa.

The young woman nods again and takes a deep breath. "Thank you, Sasha. I-I'm ready."

Eren stands at the front of the altar, tapping his foot impatiently. He wants to see her. He wants to wed her. He wants to officially call her his wife.

Armin stands beside Eren, grinning at him.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Eren nods his head. He knows Mikasa will look beautiful. She always has. He still can't believe it took so long for him to notice her beauty, to realize she had what he had been looking for all along.

The chapel doors open, and the sound of music begins to fill the air. Eren watches impatiently as the remaining groomsmen and bridesmaids walk down the aisle, filling in the space around him. All at once, there is a shift in the music, and there she is.

Eren's mouth parts as she stands there. Her arm is linked to Captain Levi's, who graciously offered to fulfill the role of her father during the ceremony. She wears a flowing white gown, and her dark hair is pushed back to reveal the beautiful features of her face.

She begins her descent down the aisle, and while others turn to stare, tears gather in Eren's eyes. Never did he believe fate would be so kind to him. For so long, a future of any kind seemed impossible, but now his future stands right in front of him, asking for him to be with her until the end.

Mikasa finally makes eye contact with him as she comes closer. Her arm becomes untangled from Levi's, and she ascends up the steps to greet him.

"Hi," she whispers, her dark eyes gazing into his own.

"Hi," Eren breaths back, overwhelmed by her beauty. "You look beautiful."

Mikasa's eyes widen, and she opens her mouth in response only to be cut off by the marriage officiant. She blushes, causing Eren to chuckle slightly, and the ceremony is soon underway.

The two express their sentiment toward each other and exchange their vows. Each exchange a ring, which feel foreign to both. The cold ring encircling their finger is something new, but something that symbolizes their love for each other and unites them.

The entire time, both are holding back tears and feeling more love toward each other than ever before. It all seems like a fantasy. It is impossible to comprehend as a reality.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the officiant announces. He looks toward Eren and nods. "You may kiss your bride."

Mikasa looks into his pale eyes as he leans forward. His mouth softly collides with her, and she wrings her arms around his neck and kisses him back. She can see the tears rolling down his cheeks, and he can see the tears rolling down hers.

They break apart as the crowd cheers, and he reaches forward to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"You okay?" he asks, grinning.

She nods and smiles back at him. They link arms and walk down the aisle together for the first time as husband and wife. With each other's presence, they feel as if they can accomplish anything.

As they leave the doors of the church, they pause before they continue their celebration. Eren presses a kiss to the top of Mikasa's forehead and pulls her closer to him.

"Are you happy?" he asks.

"Happier than I've ever been," Mikasa honestly admits, smiling at him. She leans forward to kiss him once again.

Eren's hand rests on her shoulder, and he reaches up to push away the same strand of black hair that troubled Mikasa earlier.

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't wear your scarf," he teases.

Mikasa rolls her eyes and nudges him. "Say the word, and I'll wear it now."

Eren laughs and kisses her one more time. "Come on. Let's go celebrate."

Mikasa nods and interlaces her hand with his, joy spreading over both of them in ways they would never have comprehended years prior.


	3. Empty Beds

Eremika Day 3: Memories/ **Longing**

 _In the aftermath of battle, both Eren and Mikasa cannot sleep when their minds are filled with nightmares. They crave something, but what?_

Set Post-Ch.50 (or Season 2 finale for the anime). Enjoy :)

Mikasa's mind is at war with itself. Within the dark of the night she tosses and turns, becoming entangled in bed sheets as nightmares flood her mind. Quiet droplets of rain trickle down the window outside while she thrashes around.

Eren has been taken again, but this time, she cannot reach him. It is a nightmare that often plagues her mind as well as a daily thought that consumes her. Within her dream she frantically calls his name, but there is no response. She does not know where to look this time. She has no leads or clues. He is missing.

She cries out his name once more and awakens suddenly from her nightmare. She immediately sits up on her bed and looks around the darkness of the room. Beads of sweat pour from her body, and she glances down at the mess she's made of her sheets.

When she reaches up towards her face, she finds tears. She slowly wipes them away and turns around to witness the gentle rain pattering the window. Mikasa takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, then slowly sinks back down into her bed.

Even when she rests her head on the pillow, she knows she can't sleep. She knows Eren is safe and here, but she is still troubled. She longs to see him, to make sure he's safe and that it was really all a dream.

Mikasa rolls onto her side and glances at the wall, continuing to listen to the rain. She clutches her bed sheets tightly to her body, and remembers that sometimes she'd sleep in Eren's bed when they were younger and she was adjusting to her new life with his family. They have never shared a bed since then, but tonight, she craves to be with him more than ever, in hopes that it will cure her continuous nightmares.

 _But what will he think? He won't want me there, will he?_

She rolls over and gazes at the ceiling, knowing that sleep will not be coming any time soon. The others are calmly sleeping, which Mikasa envies almost. She sits up again. She decides to just check on Eren, to make sure he's in his bed. Then she'll go back to sleep.

She lightly touches her feet to the cold wooden floor and quietly leaves the room, making her way down the hallway.

…

Eren sees Mikasa's ribs being crushed over and over again. He hears her painful cry echo in his ears. He, too, tosses in his sleep. His mind has been plagued with nightmares before, but never of _her._

Eren lets out a gasp as he awakes, but as soon as his eyes settle on the ceiling, he knows it was just a dream, that Mikasa is all right, and they're not battling titans right now. Still, an uneasiness sets over him that he hasn't felt before.

Something changed that day they almost died. His concern for Mikasa's well-being has grown, and nightmares of his mother's death have been replaced by her.

"Eren, are you all right?" comes a quiet whisper from across the room.

Eren turns and spots Armin, awake in his bed. Eren nods his head, but he still feels uneasy. He knows Mikasa is asleep in her bed, that's where she always is, but a growing concern spreads over him.

"I'm going to get some water," Eren decides. That will clear his head for now. Then he can rest again. He wraps a blanket around his shoulders and exits the room. When he's had a drink of water and feels refreshed, he guesses it's time to return.

Still, his eyes look toward the hallway where Mikasa sleeps, and he wonders if he should check in on her, just to be safe. His feet slowly move down the hallway until he notices a figure moving toward him in the distance.

He approaches cautiously, then pauses as he realizes it's Mikasa. Her eyes lock onto his, and both pause for a moment, surprised.

"I was just-"

"-Coming to look for you," they both cry out.

A silence settles between them.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mikasa asks quietly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"No. You either?" Eren questions.

Mikasa nods.

"Nightmares aren't fun, are they?"

Mikasa shakes her head. "No, I suppose not."

Eren lingers in the silence. He can still hear the sound of raindrops lightly coming down on the roof. Mikasa glances around and wraps her arms around her.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" Eren asks.

"Yes, but—"

Eren reaches for his blanket and wraps it around her. Mikasa clutches on and holds the blanket close to her.

"Thank you," she murmurs. There's a pause again, and she glances at him. "I-I guess I should head back." She begins to turn around when Eren speaks out.

"Hey, wait," he says. He doesn't know what compels him to do it, but for some reason, he longs for her presence right now.

Mikasa turns around again, waiting for him to speak.

"Um…" Eren rustles his hand through his hair. "Do you want to stay with me, like…like when we were kids? Maybe the nightmares will stop then. I just thought…" His voice trails off.

"Won't it disturb the others?" Mikasa questions.

"Armin won't mind," Eren promises.

"Okay, then," she agrees.

…

Mikasa follows Eren down the hallway, her heart pounding. She did not expect to run into him, nor did she expect to stay near him tonight, even though it was what she was desiring.

She hugs the blanket tighter around her and follows his lead. She wonders why he was up too. She wonders if he was looking for her. A silly idea, but…why else did he want her near him?

Eren quietly opens the door and peers through.

"Everyone's asleep. Come on," he says, motioning her forward. Mikasa quietly follows behind and stops at his bed. She places the blanket down on his bed again and watches as he crawls in and lays down. Mikasa still stands there, unsure.

"Come on," Eren whispers. "I'm not going to bite."

Mikasa obeys and slowly crawls into his small bed. It is still warm, and slowly, she begins to relax. He reaches over her and folds the blankets over her shoulder.

"Thanks," she mutters.

There is not much room for them to spread out, and so for a moment, each of them lay there in silence, attempting not to touch the other. Mikasa longs to move closer to him, but she knows Eren likes his space and…

"Hey, Mikasa, is it okay if I…" He scoots a bit closer to her so that their legs touch and rolls onto his side to face her.

"Yes," she replies quietly. His hand drapes over her shoulder as she moves closer to him. She rests her head against his chest and feels the soft beating of his heart. Finally, she is at peace and closes her eyes.

"Good night," Eren mutters.

"Good night," she replies.

…

Eren listens as Mikasa's breath softens, and her chest moves up and down against his. He lays there, feeling her warm body against his, and feels comforted.

When he awoke from nightmares tonight, he knew he wanted to see her, but he did not realize he longed for this, to feel her breathing beside him. He glances down at her peaceful face, feeling for the first time like he is protecting her. She looks so fragile beside him that he wonders if she has nightmares like this every night.

Slowly, Eren's eyes become droopy. He leans his head closer to hers, feeling her hair tickle his face. His eyes close, and their breaths inhale and exhale together as the night fades away.

…

When Mikasa awakes the next morning, Eren is gone. She reaches out for the warm body beside her, but all she finds is cold sheets. Her heart sinks slightly, but she feels more refreshed than normal.

The entire room is empty, and she quickly slips out to prepare for the day. When she finally does see Eren at breakfast, he greets her like he normally does, and they carry on with their day as if nothing happened.

Eren's refusal to acknowledge last night at all makes Mikasa think if it was just a dream, but it couldn't be. Even if she didn't wake up beside him, he was there nonetheless.

Eren is kinder to her than normal today, but that is the only real acknowledgement they share. And Mikasa is okay with it. She continues with her day, and Eren continues with his, and that night, they sleep in their own separate beds.

But even then, when Mikasa falls asleep, she reaches her hand forward into nothingness, wishing he were there.

And when Eren falls asleep, he reaches his hand out for her, but knows she is asleep in her own bed.

As the night passes, they both sleep, but in the midst of their dreams, each longs for the other more than normal, and when they awake to empty beds, the longing, though subdued, still remains. But for now, they must carry on with their day.


	4. Long Plane Rides

Eremika Day 4: **Traveling** /The Arts

 _Mikasa and Eren endure a long plane ride back home after a week of vacation activities_

AU where Mikasa and Eren are returning home from a Hawaiian vacation. Enjoy some cute fluff and sleepy Mikasa and Eren. These stories are all being published in order, but this is the last work I wrote for Eremika week and I'm actually so sad rn like this was a great experience, and I hope to participate again next year.

Eren and Mikasa rested against the worn seats of the airport terminal as air conditioning blew down on them. They had just spent the last week in Hawaii, catching waves and sunbathing, and now were on their way back to Japan.

Eren knelt forward and fumbled in his bag of souvenirs until he brought out a plastic bag of chocolate macadamia nuts.

Mikasa smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Snacking," Eren replied, popping a nut into his mouth. "This is the last time I can say I ate a macadamia nut in Hawaii."

"Ah, yes. The old chairs and cement walls do give off a tropical vibe," Mikasa noted. "Give me one."

Eren clutched the bag close to his chest. "Why? You just insulted me!"

"Give it," she teased, reaching her hands forward in an attempt to pry the bag from his hands.

"Fine. You can have one...only if you can catch it in your mouth," he challenged.

Mikasa leaned back and watched as Eren grabbed a handful of nuts in his hand. He quickly tossed one at her, and it bounced off her chin.

"Hey!" Mikasa shouted. "I wasn't ready!"

He tossed another, and once again, it missed her mouth and bounced on the floor.

"You suck at this. You're wasting my plane snacks by the way," Eren said. She leaned forward again and snatched the bag from him, of which Eren gave a loud cry.

"Mikasa, no!"

She eyed him and grabbed a handful, throwing them in her mouth.

"Mm...tasty," she remarked. She glanced back at Eren. "You look like you're going to cry," she teased before throwing the bag back to him. Her boyfriend cuddled the chocolate to his chest before placing it away.

"How long is this flight again?" Eren asked.

"Eight hours," Mikasa replied.

Eren let out a groan. "I'm going to die."

"Aren't you exhausted? Just sleep on the flight," Mikasa told him.

"I can't sleep on flights," Eren complained.

Mikasa shrugged. "Your problem, I guess."

A voice came over the speaker, announcing that boarding would begin. Both let out a sigh and got in line, eventually entering the aircraft.

"Right here," Eren said after walking past several rows. There were two seats for both of them. Mikasa eyed Eren.

"I want the window," he announced, as she predicted he would.

He excitedly sat down and glanced outside at the last bit of palm trees and sunny skies that Hawaii had to offer. Mikasa sat down beside him, already feeling the cool air from the vent blowing down on her.

"Are you going to be cold?" she asked Eren.

He shook his head. "No, I'm never cold," he replied.

Mikasa shrugged and rested her head against the seat, shutting her eyes. It had been an exhausting week, and all she craved was a little bit of sleep. Eren pulled out a magazine beside her and began to read.

After a bit of time, the plane began to take off, and soon they were lifted into the air, ready to endure hours of flight time. Mikasa was finally beginning to feel herself drift off when Eren nudged her.

"Mikasa," he whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

"I was trying to," she replied, her eyes still closed.

"I'm cold."

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Did I not just ask—"

"I know, I know, and I thought I could handle it, but I can't, not eight hours-worth. Here, buy me a blanket when the flight attendants come around," he begged, handing her his credit card.

She groaned and waited impatiently as the flight attendant _slowly_ made her way down the aisle. She felt Eren's arm and shuddered at its coldness.

"You're freezing," she muttered, rubbing her hand up and down his arm in an attempt to warm him.

"That's why I want the blanket...if she ever _gets here_ ," Eren complained.

Finally, the flight attendant reached their aisle, and $12 later, Mikasa handed Eren a warm blanket.

"Aw, yes!" he exclaimed, quickly removing it from its wrappings.

"Are you going to share?" she asked.

"What are you complaining for? You have a jacket on," he argued, draping the white blanket over himself.

"Please," she begged, grasping his hand. "It's big enough for both of us."

"Fine," Eren replied, handing her the other half of the blanket. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before settling back down in her seat with a warm blanket over her.

"It's a pretty sunset outside," Eren noted. Mikasa peered forward, glancing at the orange rays reflected across the sky. She let out a yawn and rested her head on Eren's shoulder.

"Oh, come on. You're going to get in my personal space now? These seats are tight as it is," Eren complained.

"You're not sitting next to a stranger," she told him.

Eren grumbled to himself before leaning his head against hers. He let out a yawn as well.

"I thought you didn't sleep on planes," Mikasa muttered beside him.

"I don't," Eren responded, still glancing at the magazine he was reading.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Mikasa closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the aircraft.

"Hey, I had fun this week," Eren muttered.

Mikasa opened her eyes again. "Yeah, me too," she responded quietly.

"Are you going to sleep now?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He lightly pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead. "Good night," he said.

Mikasa grinned. "Night," she replied, shutting her eyes again. Her breaths slowly became slower and deeper. Eren felt her breathing beside him and glanced down, realizing she was asleep.

Suddenly, he found his eyes growing heavy as well. Mikasa breaths against him calmed him, and slowly, he closed his eyes.

"Eren. Eren," Mikasa said, shoving him hours later.

"Huh? What?" he asked, opening his eyes and glancing around.

"The plane is landing," she told him.

"What? We just got on and...I fell asleep," she realized.

She laughed. "And you said you couldn't sleep on planes."

"Did you sleep the whole time?" he asked.

"No, but you were so cute and comfy that I didn't want to move," she replied.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," Eren admitted.

"Or you're just comfier next to me."

Eren grinned and kissed her lightly. "That too."


	5. A Moonlit Walk

Eremika Day 5: Undercover/ **Matchmaker**

Armin has noticed that Eren and Mikasa have been acting weird around each other lately, and he has the perfect plan to see where these emotions lead.

Post-Chapter 50 (or Season 2 finale of the anime) during some point where shit isn't going down (cause there is never any down time in this series honestly). Also you can sure as hell bet Armin would do something like this, precious child.

Armin had noticed a change in Eren and Mikasa's behavior toward each other for a while. Both would speak quickly to each other, avert their eyes, and go the other way. But at dinner time, when everyone was gathered together, he would watch Eren's eyes drift toward Mikasa, and he'd watch her eyes drift toward Eren.

Armin knew of Mikasa's affections toward Eren for quite some time. They were blatantly obvious to everyone except Eren. But for the first time, Armin swore he could notice some affection on Eren's part.

A devious plan began to grow in Armin's mind. He spent the morning speaking to his colleagues about the possibility of a moonlit walk that night and what he hoped would occur.

"I don't understand," Historia complained over her breakfast. "You want us to say we're going on the walk but…not come?"

"Oi! Who says you get to decide who Mikasa dates?" Jean challenged.

"Can we at least spy on them?" Sasha begged.

Armin did his best to explain the plan in secret to the others until eventually, everyone seemed to be on his side. But of course, not everything could go as planned. He now had a group of friends hoping to watch the scene unfold in hiding.

As the sun's golden rays began to vanish at the end of the day, and the sky turned to a shade of indigo blue, the plan was set to begin. Armin rested his hand against the window and sighed, hoping the others wouldn't screw this up. He hoped not, for they seemed as excited as he was (except for Jean, of course).

Before the stars fully began to shine, Armin snuck out.

…

Eren stood at the edge of the forest, flipping a stone with his foot. His hands were slipped in his pockets, and he grumbled angrily as he waited. Armin had bailed last minute to work on research and Connie had expressed an immense desire for some sleep. Jean had dropped out too, not that Eren minded. He couldn't stand that horse-faced bastard half the time anyway. He only hoped Mikasa would arrive with some more company.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Eren turned his head to find Mikasa coming up the path. She, too, was alone.

 _Not too worry, I'm sure the others are close behind her,_ he thought, grinning to himself.

Mikasa came to a halt beside Eren and glanced around.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They backed out. Are Sasha and Historia behind you?" Eren questioned.

Mikasa shook her head. "They both had last minute chores."

"So…it's just us?" Eren realized.

Mikasa found herself blushing. "We can just call it quits."

"No, it's fine," Eren convinced himself. "Who needs them anyway? We can enjoy the night together."

"Y-yes, of course," Mikasa stammered.

"Um…I guess we can get going then," Eren said, beginning to walk up the trail. Mikasa quickly ran to his side and began walking beside him.

Silence settled between them. The sound of croaking frogs and singing crickets filled the air. A cold breeze swept through the trees while the bright stars glimmered down below.

Both Eren and Mikasa found the silence unsettling. They were often verbose in conversation with each other, especially when they were arguing. Mikasa could not remember the last time Eren had been this quiet. Each time she glanced at him, his eyes were averted from her and focused on the trail ahead.

"Um, it's pretty clear out tonight," Mikasa observed.

"Oh, yeah. I guess so," Eren responded.

"We can go back at any time if you want," Mikasa suggested. "You're probably tired and—"

"It'll be fine," Eren responded. "Just got this steep hill and we'll be at the lookout."

"Oh," Mikasa responded quietly.

They trudged together up the steep hill, rocks and dust slipping beneath their feet with each step. Even though both were in pretty good shape, the steep angle took the breath out of both of them, and when they finally reached flat ground, both paused for a moment, catching their breath.

Eren moved forward to get closer to the lookout point while Mikasa paused with her hands on her knees to get enough oxygen back in her body again.

"I guess we can-huff-rest for a second," Eren suggested. He took a seat on a large, rounded rock near the edge of the cliff.

Mikasa sat down next to him, looking forward. She inhaled as she took in the sights around her. The moon created a pale glow on the tall trees. She watched as leaves swirled in the wind and the constellations glimmered.

"I can't remember the last time I saw a view like this," she muttered.

"Me too," Eren replied. "We've been kind of busy, haven't we?"

Mikasa nodded quietly and wrapped hugged her waist. The temperature had dropped the higher they climbed. Eren glanced down at his shivering friend and frowned.

"You want my jacket?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. I already have mine on, and you'll be cold," Mikasa assured him.

Nevertheless, the jacket was draped around her shoulders. She moved it so that it lay on Eren's shoulders as well. The two were forced to squeeze closer together so that their legs and shoulders connected. Immediately, a warmth settled over them, and they fell silent.

This silence was not as awkward, but comforting almost. They had not shared an intimate moment together in quite some time, and taking in the scenery brought peace to both of them.

After several minutes of sitting and admiring the view, Mikasa let out a large yawn, and Eren did the same.

"We should probably go back," Mikasa suggested. Her hands were beginning to get cold now, and even Eren's jacket wasn't enough to keep both of them comfy and warm.

"You're right," Eren said. He slowly moved the jacket away from her and stood up.

Mikasa slid off the edge of the rock, though as she lowered herself to the ground, the tip of her foot collided with the edge of a tree branch, and she stumbled into Eren.

Eren quickly caught ahold of her arms, balancing her. Mikasa was incredibly close, her face inches away from his chest. She glanced up, about to thank him, when their eyes locked.

…

A snicker came from the bushes.

"Do you think they'll kiss?" Sasha whispered.

"I doubt it. Neither of them has showed any interest. I don't even know why I came out here," Jean complained.

"Shush!" Armin hissed, and the crew fell silent.

…

"S-sorry, I guess I should've…" Her quiet voice trailed off. Eren's hands were still linked around her arms.

"Mikasa," Eren breathed.

She let out a whimper as Eren's lips met her own. They were soft and warm. A shiver ran through her body as she returned the action with the same passion. Eren's hands slid down her arms and gripped her hands. Mikasa squeezed his warm hands in return.

 _What am I doing?_ they both thought.

Mikasa broke away first, catching her breath. Her eyes were half closed, and she leaned forward, resting her forehead against Eren's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Mikasa broke him off with another touch of their lips until the sound of ecstatic cheering came from the bushes nearby.

"It's about time!"

Both let out shocked gasps and broke apart as their closest friends emerged from the bushes.

"Hey! What's going on?! What's all this about? Weren't you all busy tonight?" Eren shouted. Mikasa stood to the side, too embarrassed to speak.

"Yeah, busy spying on you," Connie teased.

Eren turned to Jean. "Was this your idea of some joke?" he asked.

Sasha giggled. "It was all Armin's idea."

Eren's body began to release tension. He turned to his best friend and glanced at him in confusion.

"I suppose I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand," Armin explained. "Everyone coming to spy wasn't exactly part of the plan."

"Why did you do it?" Mikasa asked at last.

"Please, the sexual tension between you two overpowers the room," Jean complained.

Both their faces turned a deep shade of red.

Armin cleared his throat. "Um, well, I've been catching you two exchanging glances and acting nervous around each other. It's been driving all of us mad. So this was my plan."

"To set us up?" Eren asked.

Armin nodded.

"Well, you all got your results, so, why are you all still here?" Eren growled.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best plan. Let's um, all leave Eren to cool down a bit," Armin suggested. Quietly, the others made their descent down the hill, snickering and laughing to each other.

Mikasa still stood apart from Eren in silence as the voices of the others faded away.

"Can you believe them?" Eren muttered.

"They were just having some fun," Mikasa replied. "Eren, let's go back too. It's cold."

"Oh, right," Eren replied. He felt like something else should've happened, that they should've had more to say, but perhaps they were all tired.

They slowly made their way down the hill, their feet sliding across the ground. At one point, Mikasa nearly slipped, and Eren held out his hand.

"Here. Grab on for balance," he suggested.

She hesitated then nodded. When they did finally make it to the bottom, her hand was still grasped to his, and neither dared to let go. They were quiet for the remainder of the walk back home and paused a few feet away from the door, at which point, Eren finally let his hand fall from Mikasa's.

"Look about tonight—what they did-"

"I'm not mad at you, Eren," Mikasa replied. "I'm not mad at them either."

"What?"

"They were just having their fun. I had a nice night," Mikasa explained, averting her eyes from his gaze.

"You're not upset with me?"

"Of course not," she replied, glancing up at him again. Their eyes locked one more, and Eren gazed at her.

"Mikasa, I-I want to kiss you again…if that's okay…"

She nodded, and his lips pressed hers again, creating warmth in the cold. She grinned against his mouth then reached forward to graze her hand against his cheek.

"I'm going to bed," Mikasa said. "We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Eren replied, still in a trance. He followed her inside and kept his eyes on her until they parted ways.

…

Armin sat on his bed, candlelight filling the room. The others had grown nervous that Eren was upset, but Armin only grinned to himself. He knew better. He knew Eren had enjoyed that kiss, and Mikasa had too.

The door slowly opened, and Eren stepped inside. He was quiet and got ready for bed quickly until he crawled into his own bed.

Armin found his silence unsettling, but went along with it, not sure what Eren was feeling.

Once Eren's head rested against the pillow, Armin blew out the candle, and darkness filled the room. Armin sunk into his bed, laying his head against his own pillow when Eren finally spoke.

"Thank you, Armin."

A grin spread across Armin's face. "You're welcome."


	6. By Your Side

Eremika Day 5: **Comfort/** NSFW

After Mikasa is injured, Eren vows to stay near her while she recovers.

Post Ch.50 (Season 2 anime finale) and Mikasa's rib crushing incident. Enjoy some fluff because my inexperienced self cannot write anything sexy for the life of me.

It is a familiar visual. The bed and the bench. A light breeze brushes against pale curtains. Pale flowers sit in a thin vase. An anxious person awaits the awakening of the other. Only this time, the roles have been switched.

He has been waiting all day, watching the sun's rays move across the room with each passing hour. His eyes fall on her pale face and raven-colored hair. Her eyes are closed, and she takes slow and steady breaths that he hopes are free from pain. A red piece of fabric lays folded on the nightstand beside her.

Eren's leg shakes with anticipation. He wants to be here when she wakes. It is only right. He knows she has done the same for him, and he wants to repay the favor, especially after all that's happened.

Images flash in his mind of the titan grasping Mikasa and smashing her ribs. He still hears her cry in his mind. He remembers how he was bound, powerless to save her, or even warn her for that matter.

Now he sits and watches her, feeling responsible for the injuries that have caused her so much pain.

Her breath breaks, and he watches as her eyelids flutter open. She is quiet for a moment, then her hands quickly reach for her bare neck.

"It's all right," Eren says, watching as her gaze falls on him with the turn of her head. He reaches for the scarf by her bedside and grasps it.

Mikasa reaches her hand for the scarf, but he shakes his head.

"Lean up," he instructs.

She opens her mouth to protest, then slowly leans forward. He laces the scarf behind her neck and pulls it forward, wrapping it around her like he did so many years ago, like he promised to do from now on.

She lets out a sigh and leans back against the pillow.

"It's warm," she mutters.

Eren nods, and the two remain quiet for a moment, both of them gazing in opposite directions.

"I'm sorry," Eren says at last.

"I already told you, it's okay," Mikasa replies quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"No, it's not. Too many people have died for me. I'm tired of being kidnapped, I'm tired of watching the people I love be taken away from me. The last thing I want to see is you be taken away from me too," Eren confesses.

Mikasa is quiet and gazes at him, her dark eyes locked on his pale ones. He watches slowly as her eyes become crystalline, and pale tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asks, leaning forward. Eren is suddenly worried, not expecting an outburst of emotion, especially from Mikasa of all people.

"It's hard for me too," she whispers quietly.

"Talk to me," Eren pleads. He stands up and sits on the edge of her bed, wanting more than ever to listen. He has not listened to her to far too long, and starting today, he wants to start.

"I'm one of the strongest soldiers. I try my best to have a level-head and not let my emotions get in the way but…it's frustrating too. I never cry, I never say anything after battle, but after all the people we lost today, after seeing Hannes die right in front of me. It takes a toll on you," she admits.

Eren is quiet as she continues.

"There has been a lot of time to think while I've been recovering. I think a lot about the ones we lost on the way: Carla, Marco, now Hannes. And I start to imagine, who will be next? How will I die?"

"Mikasa!" Eren interrupts sharply.

"One day it will happen," she says calmly. "One day you will die too. I just hope I've made the most of my life by then. I hope I won't be haunted by these dark thoughts and will be able to see more beauty in this cruel world."

Eren reaches forward and places his hand on top of hers. She jumps slightly, surprised at this gesture, but in one moment, she has relaxed again and is looking at him.

"I didn't know you were feeling all of this," he admits. He glances down at her hand and rubs it with his thumb. She becomes fixated on the gesture, but looks back at him nonetheless.

"Don't we all think about it?" she asks quietly.

"Can you scoot over?" Eren asks.

"What?"

"Without hurting yourself, of course."

Mikasa seems surprised, but she slowly moves her body closer to the other edge of the bed, making room for him. Their hands separate, and Eren moves his body so that he is sitting beside her now.

Their shoulders touch, and he feels her warmth beside him. She dares not look at him, only at her hands that rest above the covers.

"That's better," Eren says, and reaches for her hand again. He squeezes it, then glances down at her. She looks up at him, her eyes wide.

"You're not alone, and you don't have to hide these fears from anyone, especially me," he promises. "I'm sure every other soldier feels the same way."

She nods. He notices that the tears are back in her eyes again. He wonders how long she has been feeling this way. He hates to think of her late at night crying like this.

He reaches an arm behind her neck and she buries her face in the crook of arm. She shakes slightly, but he keeps a firm grip and squeezes her hand with his free one in reassurance. He can tell this has been building up for a long time, in the way she continues to weep silently, in the way she holds his hand with the same strength, never daring to let go.

"It's all right," he tells her. "I feel the same."

She doesn't respond, so he just glances ahead until her head raises up again and her face is dry.

"Feel better?" he asks.

She nods and glances away.

"I think I could use some more rest," Mikasa admits, still not making eye contact with him.

Eren nods and begins to unwrap from her when he freezes.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asks.

"What? But you probably have chores to do, people to speak with," Mikasa argues, sinking back down until her head rests flat on top of a pillow.

But Eren doesn't want to leave, not after knowing how lonely she has felt, not after knowing what dark emotions have been clouding her mind.

"I don't need to be anywhere," he tells her.

She nods and closes her eyes.

"Then stay," she whispers, so faint he can barely hear it. Her hand reaches forward to grasp his, and he holds onto it and continues to sit there, waiting until finally her breaths are steady and even like they were before she woke.


	7. Salty Waves

Eremika Week Day 7: War/ **Ocean**

 _Eren introduces Mikasa to the ocean for the first time._

(MANGA SPOILERS WARNING). Sort of AU where the Survey Corps don't all reach the ocean together and Eren wants to show Mikasa the ocean on his own. Thank you all for reading my works for Eremika Week 2017! This was the first time I've ever participated in something like this, so thank you :)

She can hear the sound of crashing waves behind her. They are faint, but it a sound she has never before, and she listens intently. A select few are enjoying the warm sand and gentle waves while she stands here with the other members of the Survey Corps, keeping an eye out of any titans.

She longs to know what it looks like, how salty the water is, how the sand feels beneath her feet. But this is something Eren and Armin must discover first. After all, this has something that has bonded her two dearest friends together. She wonders what they must be feeling right now.

The others are quiet, probably imagining what their first glimpse of the ocean will be as well. She closes her eyes briefly as well, trying to imagine what it all looks like. She thinks of large rivers and rippling streams, but she knows it must be something bigger than what she has ever imagined.

"Mikasa, it's your turn," comes a familiar voice.

Mikasa turns around to find Armin wrestling with his 3D Maneuver Gear as attempts to put it back on. His hair is dripping wet, and his clothes are coated in beads of sand. She nods and takes a step forward, only to be confronted by another.

Eren stands in front of her, wearing only a loose top and pants. His hair is wet too, and his feet are also covered in sandy residue. But his eyes shine brighter than ever.

"Are you ready to see it?" he asks quietly.

The moment is more intimate than Mikasa expected. She slowly nods her head and follows him, leaving the others behind. The sound of the waves is louder now, and there's a smell of salt in the air. Yet, she still cannot see the beach or vast ocean.

"Leave your stuff here," he advises her, pointing to a pile of 3D Maneuver Gear and shoes by a nearby tree. Doing so makes Mikasa feels defenseless, but she complies and removes parts of her gear. The ground is prickly under her feet, but she longs to move forward and see what Armin and Eren have already seen.

"Okay, now, close your eyes," Eren instructs.

"What?" Mikasa responds. "I'm not going to—"

"Just do it," Eren replies. He isn't harsh in his response, but rather calm, almost in a way that consoles her. She nods and shuts them, and she feels his hand grasp onto hers. Energy races through her body, and she walks slowly, allowing him to guide her.

They are quiet as they walk, but she doesn't have to walk far before she can hear the water louder than ever before and the cry of gulls. She stiffens for a moment, but Eren leads her on, his hand still firmly grasped to hers.

They come to a pause, and Eren lets go only for a moment. She hears the rustling of leaves, and then his hand is back on hers again.

"We're here," he mutters.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Mikasa begs, giggling a little. Just those few moments she was walking in darkness were horrifying enough.

"Okay, take a step forward," Eren says calmly.

She follows his request and reaches her foot forward. Immediately, she is thrown off by the texture of the earth. Her foot sinks into warm sand, and she squeals.

Eren chuckles. "You haven't even touched water yet, and you're already scared."

Mikasa shakes her head and laugh. "No, no. It's just weird, that's all."

"Okay. Let's keep going," he says. "And no peeking yet."

She obeys and follows him, her feet sinking deeper and deeper into warm sand. Walking is more difficult here than back in the woods, and she grasps tighter onto Eren's hand for support. He squeezes back, though she is unsure why. He knows where he's going.

The sand suddenly becomes thinner and moist. It clings to the soles of her feet, and she can hear the water the clearest now.

"Are we there?" she asks quietly.

"Just a few more steps," Eren promises.

She takes a few steps forward, and then they stop.

"Can I open my—"

"No," Eren responds.

Suddenly, a rush of cold water swirls around her feet. She lets out a screech as the water retracts back into the body of water.

Eren lets out a laugh. "You can open your eyes now."

She finally complies. The sun is brighter here, and when she can finally focus on the world around here, she is in complete shock. Deep blue water lies ahead of her and appears to stretch for miles. She cannot see its end. It completely blends in with the sky.

She turns behind her, looking at the pale sand they trudged across. In front of her, foamy waves crash on the shore. As the next one rushes toward them, she backs up.

"What? Scared of the water?" Eren questions.

Mikasa narrows her eyes. "It's cold."

He walks forward and latches his hands onto her forearms, beginning to drag her across the sand.

"No, Eren, wait!" she screeches, partially laughing as he pulls her forward.

"We didn't retake Wall Maria just for you to get cold feet," he teases. A wave crashes once more, sending water up to her knees this time. She squeals but Eren pulls her further toward the ocean.

"What? No! How far are we going?" Mikasa questions.

Eren rolls his eyes. "We're barely in the water."

"So."

He continues pulling her, and despite her resisting, she finally gives in, and now they stand knee-deep in the water, both of her pants soaked. The water is cold, and Mikasa shivers slightly, but she hasn't seen Eren this energetic in ages. The last thing she wants to do is ruin his fun.

He grins and splashes his hand against the water, spraying water across her body.

She laughs, slowly getting used to the water and does the same to him. Eren moves away, and she pouts.

"No fair. You got me wet!"

He shrugs and moves alongside her. She glances down at the clear water beneath her, watching the sunlight ripple on top of the surface. Suddenly, Eren grabs her from behind, wrapping his wet arms around her torso.

She shrieks in surprise, splashing water with her feet around them. She turns around to face him, only to find herself caught in an embrace with him. His hands are still sitting on her torso while she's grasped onto his shoulders.

She finds herself blushing as he glances down at her with those glimmering light eyes. He seems in shock too and grins weakly at her while his hair drips salt water down onto his shirt. He pulls her closer, or maybe she finds herself pulling closer to him. She rests her head on top of his shoulder and wrings her hands around his neck. He smells of salt and the ocean breeze.

His hands wrap tighter around their back, and for a moment, they stand there, embracing each other as the water swirls around their legs. It is comforting, somewhat. She thinks of all the past battles and excursions they've had for endure, and for a moment, it is nice to be in silence.

Eren's hand reaches away from her and comes down on the water again, splashing her once more. She laughs and repeats the action, their small moment of intimacy now over. But she is not upset. They are not intimate people, anyhow.

When they grow tired of the waves and salty water, they move out of the water. The sun has just begun to set, casting its bright yellow glows against the ocean in a way that makes it appear even more colorful than before.

They emerge from the water. Mikasa shivers slightly, the breeze becoming more cold with the setting sun.

"Oh, wait here!" Eren calls and then takes off across the beach.

She sinks her feet into the warm sand, and within moments, Eren has reappeared with a towel. Mikasa sits down in the sand now, desiring to rest for a moment. Eren drapes the towel around her shoulders without a word, and she grasps it.

"What about you?" she asks.

Eren sits down beside her. "I'm fine," he assures her.

Nevertheless, she can see him shivering slightly, and she wraps half around him. They merge closer together, their shoulders and legs touching.

"How do you like it?" Eren asks after a few moments of silence.

"It's beautiful," Mikasa admits. Even now as she looks out from the shore, she cannot imagine a more perfect picture of scenery. The way the sky and sun contrasts from the water gives her chills.

"I think it's beautiful too," Eren admits. "I'm just so glad I got to see it." He reaches for her hand with his and squeezes it. "I'm glad _we_ got to see it."

Mikasa grins and blushes slightly. "Me too, even if I was a bit skeptic of it at first."

Eren laughs again and shrugs. "I just wish it would be this peaceful forever. There's so much to do now. We're far from the true peace we deserve."

"Sh. Don't focus on that right now," Mikasa tells him. "Give yourself a break for once."

Eren nods and falls quiet again. Their fingers are still intertwined, and his grasp even becomes a little stronger. She scoots closer to him and rests her head against his shoulder. She can sense a bit of hesitation on his part, but he does the same.

And so they sit there, clinging to each other, bundled with a towel, watching as the sun's rays slowly descend the vast waters, each of them wishing for the quiet and comfort they all seek.


	8. An Unusual Visit

Sequel to "Empty Beds"

What? I'm back?! Yes, I am! I've always wanted to write a sequel to this particular piece I wrote for Eremika week. I went back and forth a lot on whether or not I should, but I finally decided to after all that has been happening in the manga. Aged-up Mikasa wasn't even revealed yet during Eremika week, but now I have a lot more material to work with, especially after it was revealed Eren deviated from plan in Chapter 105. This takes place shortly before Eren leaves to invade Liberio. Angst-lovers, get ready.

Mikasa stands in her bedroom, carefully folding her uniform as she readies herself for bed. All is quiet except for the occasional creaks of the building and the faint sound of nighttime wind. The room takes on an orange glow as a candle flicks back and forth. The bedroom is peaceful after a long day of planning battle strategy

A knock at the door nearly causes Mikasa to drop the clothes she was so carefully folding. She lets out a yawn and stretches her arms as she walks toward the door. She assumes it is just Sasha returning from a late meeting

She twists the golden doorknob, finding Eren standing in her doorway instead.

"E-Eren," she stutters, confused why he is visiting her at this late hour. "I was just about to go to bed. Does Levi need me to attend another meeting? I can be there in a few minutes."

Eren steps inside, the floor creaking beneath him. One look at his casual clothing, and Mikasa guesses he isn't here to discuss business

"No. You're fine," he says

An awkward silence sits between them. Mikasa isn't exactly sure why he is here. At the same time she begins to speak up to inquire, he talks again.

"Where's Sasha?" he asks, glancing at the empty bed across from Mikasa's.

"Another late night meeting," Mikasa explains. "That's why I was wondering if..." Her voice trails off as Eren shuts the door behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"About what?" she asks. More about the plan, she supposes. Eren isn't one to just casually chat. All that she's heard come out of his mouth lately has been strategy on how to take down the Marleyan leadership.

"Do you remember that night a couple of years ago?" he asks quietly.

Mikasa begins to stutter. "Wh-what night?" Though she has a clear idea of what he is speaking of. That night nearly four years ago when they cradled each other during a night plagued with nightmares.

Eren doesn't answer, just stares at her with those green eyes of his. She notices that his hair has gotten a bit longer, and she can make out the faintest bit of stubble on his chin.

For a moment, she just stands there, confused why he is bringing it up now. Neither of them acknowledged it again. Not even the next morning.

"I remember," she says. "I had thought you'd forgotten about it."

Eren walks over to her and sits on her bed.

"Are you okay?" she asks. He seems more stressed than normal, which she supposes would be natural. After all, a large part of the mission is going to rely on him anyway. Yet he seems distraught, telling by the way he averts his eyes and lowers his voice when he speaks to her.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asks at last.

Mikasa gulps. Where was this coming from? That night all those years ago felt so natural. They were both crippled by fear and longing for comfort. She can't understand his sudden decision.

"Nevermind. I'll go," he says, standing up when Mikasa has been quiet far too long.

"No," she says, grasping onto his arm. "You can stay," she says, and he finally makes eye contact with her.

"Thank you," he breathes.

She crawls into her bed, confused, as Eren removes his shoes and coat. She finds her eyes getting droopy already, but she can't let herself sleep just yet, not when she suspects something else is going on that he isn't telling her about.

Eren blows out the candle, shrouding the room in darkness as he crawls into bed with her.

It feels different this time when he wraps his arms around her. Not so much awkward, but more foreign. Mikasa is happy to sleep beside him, yet this random gesture is strange on Eren's part.

She shivers as his hand traces up her neck to where her hair falls.

"I'm still not used to this haircut, you know," he says quietly.

"What's wrong with it?" she asks, her hair instinctively going to the dark hair that she has cut even shorter. "I won't get my hair caught that way. If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who convinced me to cut my hair when we were training all those years ago."

"Oh. I guess I did," he realizes.

"What about your hair?" she asks, reaching out to touch his. "It seems to just keep growing longer and longer. You better be careful, or it could get stuck in your gear," she teases.

Eren chuckles slightly and places his arm over her shoulder again. As she leans in, she listens to his heartbeat grow, and she realizes suddenly that his limbs are shaking. She glances up at him, assuming that he's attempting to sleep, but his eyes are wide open and gazing over her at the wall.

"Eren," she whispers.

"Huh?" His gaze falls back down to her.

"What's wrong? You're shaking," she says.

He pulls his arm away. "Oh. I guess I am."

She wants to ask him his real purpose for coming to her, but she knows he won't give her a direct answer. So she asks, "What's troubling you?"

He doesn't answer.

"Eren."

He pulls her closer so that her head is in his chest. His whole body trembles as increases his grip on her.

"Eren, you're scaring me," Mikasa says, her voice getting caught in her throat. He releases her slightly, and she gently grips his arm.

"What's really wrong?" she asks.

"I'm scared," he exhales.

"Scared?" she questions. "Of the mission?"

He nods.

She doesn't think that's all there is to it, but it's a suitable answer for now. Yet, it's odd for her to see him this vulnerable. He certainly seems confident when discussing the plan and arguing with Hanji over the correct way to go about it.

"It'll be okay," she tells him. "There's still time to keep developing it." She brushes a stray hair away from his face. "I know a lot of it depends on you, but you've never let us down in the past. And I-we'll-be there to support you. Your squad is here for you."

He nods, yet he still doesn't seem completely satisfied. His gaze is still averted from her as he holds her close.

"Is this why you came to me?" she asks quietly.

"There's not many people I can be vulnerable with," he notes.

She nods, realizing they have spent their share of intimate moments together.

"It'll be okay," she repeats, leaning her head into his chest again. She begins to relax as he slowly stops trembling, and his heartbeat resumes its normal rhythm. In fact, she is nearly lulled to sleep by his gentle heartbeat until she feels the slightest touch of lips against her forehead.

Her eyes immediately open, and she glances up. Eren, too, looks surprised, obviously thinking she was already asleep. Now she begins to tremble, wondering where that act came from. Before she can even open her mouth to ask, he tilts his head down and presses his lips to her mouth this time.

Warmth immediately spreads through her body as his smooth lips tastes hers. She can feel the stubble on his chin pressing against her face. Eren lingers only a moment before pulling away completely.

Am I dreaming? Mikasa thinks. Perhaps she is. After all, she was just about to fall asleep.

Her body continues to tremble and her eyes become watery. Something definitely isn't right.

"Mikasa?" Eren asks, looking concerned. He reaches his hand forward, as if to trace her face.

"What was that for?" she asks, slapping his hand away and sitting up.

"Was it that bad?" Eren mutters, sitting up.

"No. Actually it was..." Her voice trails off, and she glances at him, angered. "What are you not telling me? There's something more."

"N-nothing," Eren stammers.

She pushes him back down and leans over him, glaring. "What are you planning to do?"

"What? With you?"

She narrows her eyes. "No! The mission!"

"Nothing," he says, holding his hands over his face as she raises an arm. "Nothing, I swear!"

"I'm going to kick you out if you don't tell me," she threatens.

"I told you. I'm scared," he whimpers. She moves away from him and sits up again, averting his gaze and staring at the wall.

"I don't want anyone dying for me. And I especially don't want to trouble you if something happens to me," he says quietly.

Mikasa brings her knees to her chest and places her head on her knees. She is becoming increasingly weepy.

"It's too late for that," she mutters. "Because I'm going to lose you to that damn curse anyway."

Mikasa only desired a peaceful sleep tonight. She didn't want to confront the fear that had haunted her since she had found out about it in the prison all those years ago.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," she hears Eren say beside her. A warm hand grips onto hers. She wants to shake it away, but it seems it's there to stay.

"You need to get over me when it happens. I want you to live a long and happy life," he tells her.

Mikasa stifles a sob and buries her head into her knees even more, so much so that it's beginning to hurt.

"You need to keep a level-head. You're a valuable part of this team. You can't let your squad members down. Your loyalty to them comes first," he continues.

"I know that," she cries out. "I learned my lesson the first time."

"Then...good."

They sit in the darkness, allowing silence to fill the air.

"Will you come back to bed now?" he asks.

"Why did you kiss me?" she quietly asks.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?! You didn't have to do that because...because now it hurts more," she gasps.

"I won't do it again. Just get under the sheets before you get too cold," he says, tugging at her arm.

Mikasa obeys and crawls under the sheets again, warmth spreading over her cold body. She turns her back to Eren, wanting nothing to do with him at this point, but also too stubborn to tell him to get out. She nearly presses her body against the wall to separate herself from him, even if her body craves his touch.

She hears Eren roll around, yet her eyes are only gazing at the blank wall. She places her hand against it, trying to not let herself cry again. Even so, she still sniffles occasionally, trying to console herself so that she will finally drift off.

A hand stretches out to just gently play with her hair. She grunts, still wanting to be angry with Eren though his touch calms her. Her breathing slowly begins to steady, but she still refuses to turn toward him.

She still hears him shuffling, and somehow or other, he is close to her again. The hand that had once been stroking her hair leans over her and grasps her hand instead.

"It's because I love you," he whispers.

"What did you say?" Mikasa asks, her breath halting.

"Why I kissed you. It's because I care for you a lot," he says.

Mikasa finally rolls around to face him again. "What do you mean you love me?" she asks, ignoring his second comment. She knew what he was referring to the moment he said it.

"I don't know how, or in what way, but I know that I want you safe. I want to protect you," he admits.

"That's my job," she mutters, joking around a bit.

Eren chuckles a little too. He interlaces his fingers with hers. "It doesn't need to be."

Mikasa ignores him and buries her head in his chest again. "I love you, too," she says into his shirt. She glances up again, finding him staring at her. He leans down again to kiss her. Even though she is expecting it, a fire still ignites through her body.

"You lied," she murmurs as she breaks away,

"Huh?"

"You said you weren't going to kiss me again."

"I guess I did, huh?"

"Move. I'm being crushed against this wall," Mikasa says.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Just move," she growls, pushing him.

He obeys, and soon enough, their arms are again entangled in an embrace. Eren's head rests against her forehead while her head rests in the crook of his neck. Mikasa has never felt so at peace as she holds Eren close.

There were so many days after that one night that she nearly approached him, asking for him to hold her again in sleep. Yet she never had the courage, and he never seemed to either. But now, she realizes she wasn't alone in her longing as Eren holds her tighter than ever before.

When Eren's breaths slow down, Mikasa at last realizes she's asleep. She glances at him, not even beginning to imagine the physical and mental toll that has taken effect on his body. As she holds him near though, he looks almost like a child again, sleeping soundly without a care. She wishes this was his reality.

Finally, her eyes drift close, and she enters a quiet slumber.

...

Eren awakes early in the morning, before the sun has even begun to rise. Mikasa's arms are still wrapped tightly around him. He bites his lip as he looks down at her. Her face looks more calm than he's seen in a long time. He turns his head, noticing Sasha must've returned at some point in the night.

Great. Now I have to worry about not waking either of them, he thinks to himself.

He slowly pulls Mikasa's arms away, thankful he at least got to spend a few last hours with her. She lets out a quiet whimper, yet her eyes remain shut. He slowly sits up and plays with her hair again before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She briefly squirms, but she does not wake.

"I'm sorry," Eren breathes as he lifts the blankets back over her body. He looks back at her one last time before quietly exiting the room.

And just like that, Mikasa is alone again.

...

Mikasa's eyes flutter open as pale light extends over her body. For a moment, she believes all is well and that Eren's arms are still wrapped around her. But the space next to her is empty and cold, and her arms feel bare. Instead of falling back to sleep, she opens her eyes wider and reaches out once more, finding only empty space.

She lets out a quiet moan and rolls over. It doesn't surprise her. He just did the exact same as last time. Though she hopes he'll do a little more to acknowledge her than. After all, he had been more affectionate to her than ever before last night.

Mikasa can't help but feel a knot forming in her stomach. Eren's behavior continues to make her nervous.

She sits up and rubs her eyes. She glances down at her white pillow. It couldn't have been a dream because she finds the tiniest strand of his hair on it.

Sasha is already awake and combing her hair.

"Sasha, have you seen Eren?" Mikasa asks as she rises. There's something different than last time when he vanished in the morning. This time she begins to fear that he might not be getting breakfast with the others.

"No, but you two gave me a surprise when I lit a candle last night. I was not expecting that, but I wouldn't say I'm not surprised. Happy for you though," she mutters as she pulls her hair up. "Can't believe you two finally got it on."

"That's not-Shut up, Sasha," Mikasa mutters. She grabs her scarf from her bedstead and wraps it around her neck as she opens the door.

"What? You're not even going to get changed?!" Sasha shrieks.

Mikasa steps outside into the hallway, hearing a faint, "Bring me something if you're going to the kitchen!" from her roommate as she marches down the hallway.

As she walks down the hall, she nearly collides into Armin.

"Mikasa!" he gasps, his eyes widened. "Oh, thank goodness. Have you seen Eren? I think he went to you last night."

"Yes, but he wasn't there when I woke up. Armin, what do you mean? Didn't he go back to his bedroom?" Mikasa asks, her hands beginning to tremble.

"Ackerman! Arlert! Get in here," comes Levi's voice from a nearby meeting room.

They both exchange nervous glances and step inside. Hanji sits at her desk, adjusting her glasses while Levi leans against a chair.

"Well. That brat has gone and done it this time," he mutters.

"Eren?" Armin questions.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asks.

"Eren has gone off on his own to invade Liberio. He left a letter outside my door this morning," Hanji explains.

"Go after him!" Mikasa shouts suddenly.

"We already tried that, but he left hours ago. So far, no luck. Does it really matter? He's going to do what he wants anyway. Even if we find him, he's just going to sneak out again," Levi says.

"I suppose he's never really gotten over his stubbornness," Armin admits.

Mikasa becomes unbalanced, and Armin grasps her arm to support her. Was that what last night was all about? She curses to herself. She knew something was up the moment he stepped into that room.

Mikasa pulls away from Armin's grasp and stalks out of the room.

"Mikasa!" Armin calls.

But she's already rushing back to her bedroom. She nearly collides with Sasha as her roommate exits.

"Oi! What's the big deal? And you didn't bring me any food either," she whines. Mikasa shoves past her and ignores Sasha's quiet, "Mikasa?"

She shuts the door and sprawls out onto her bed, shoving her face into her pillow. She battles through her tears, trying to remember what Eren had said the night before about keeping a level-head.

"You idiot," she mutters, wishing she could once again feel his embrace. Now she may never feel it again.

Her eyes look upward to the vase of purple flowers sitting by her bedside. She reaches a hand forward, feeling that they've started to become brittle.

She lets out a grunt as she stands up and fishes for the watering can. As she gives the flowers a much-needed drink, she repeats the same mantra.

"I have to focus. I have to support everyone. Keep a level head, Mikasa."

Silently, she wishes Eren had never come to her the night before. It would have made his disappearance significantly less painful.

Wow, I ended up writing a lot more than I intended to. I don't know if I'll continue this. Only time will tell. But I may consider converting this work into solely an Eremika work since I enjoyed revisiting these characters again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
